In many grocery chains, drug chains, discount department stores and the like, merchandise display shelves are provided along their front edges with ticket moldings or data strips for displaying pricing and other information related to the displayed merchandise. In many modern installations, plastic data strips are used in preference to extruded metal ticket moldings. In some instances, the plastic data strips are constructed to be mounted in existing metal ticket moldings, and in other cases, the data strips are mounted directly to the front edge of the shelving.
A typical form of plastic data strip is comprised of a continuous extruded section of plastic material having a clear plastic front panel joined along its bottom edge to a back panel structure. The back panel structure may comprise a single panel which is secured to the front edge of the shelving, or it may include an additional panel configured to be snapped into the front of a conventional metal ticket molding. In either case, the clear front panel and the back panel structure form a continuous, upwardly opening label-receiving pocket for receiving pricing and information labels, and the like.
It is a customary practice of stores of the type mentioned above to emphasize certain items in their displays, such as newly displayed items, items that are featured on special sale, etc. With conventional metal ticket moldings, these special tags typically are installed using plastic clips, which are inserted into the ticket molding, and provide a prominent display for the special tag. Where plastic data strips are utilized for the main pricing information, the special tags frequently are printed on thin, heat-bent plastic elements designed to be installed behind the clear front panel of the data strip. The special information can be printed on the plastic element, or the information may be printed on a paper tag which is enveloped within the special plastic element. The special plastic elements involve undesirable added expense. While in some cases they may be reused, they are usually thrown away after one or two uses. Moreover, the handling and storage of such reusable items is both an expense and an annoyance.
In accordance with the present invention, a plastic data strip is provided, along the upper edge of the front panel thereof, with a continuous, downwardly projecting overlay panel, joined integrally with the upper edge of the front panel, which forms a downwardly opening, tag-receiving pocket along the upper edge margin of the front panel. The overlay panel is configured to converge with the surface of the front panel to form a narrow throat, and thereafter to project forwardly to form a convergent entry.
The overlay panel enables a thin, inexpensive and disposable printed paper tag to be inserted anywhere along the length of the data strip, by inserting an upper edge portion of the paper tag underneath the overlay panel. When the special tag has served its purpose, it can simply be removed and discarded.
To advantage, the narrow throat formed by the overlay panel is provided with a narrow surface area of coextruded soft plastic material to facilitate gripping of the light paper tag, without unduly resisting insertion of the tag during installation.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof and to the accompanying drawings.